Reincarnation
by Aozora Straw
Summary: Saat salju turun kau pergi meninggalkanku. Saat salju turun pula kau datang dan berkata "semua akan baik baik saja". Dan saat salju turun pula Kau datang dengan wujud reinkarnasimu. SasuSaku Oneshoot AU. Vampict, special for event banjir tomat ceri


**Yo. Minna-san, salam hangat dari saya. Mungkin ini adalah salah satu fict saya yang teraneh dan paling GaJe. Tapi semoga saja fict ini akan memuaskan para readers semua. ^^ Saya berharap fict oneshoot bergenre horror ini cukup. Err—apa ya?! Cukup mencekam lah istilahnya.**

**Baiklah langsung saja. ^^ SasuSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Yoshino-chan**

**Rate © T**

**Genre © Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Vampict (?)**

**Type : AU **

**Warning © **_Flash Back, Typos, GaJe, Jauh dari kata sempurna._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reincarnation**

Summary : _Saat salju turun kau pergi meninggalkanku. Saat salju turun pula kau datang dan berkata "semua akan baik baik saja". Dan saat salju turun pula_

_Kau datang dengan wujud reinkarnasimu._

_**20.00 Tokyo Selatan**_

Nampak seorang pemuda tengah berjalan seraya menenteng satu koper ukuran besar. Berjalan menembus salju yang tebal, tentu bukanlah hal yang baik. Apalagi saat turun salju, tentu akan membuatmu sakit. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda ini.

Dia berjalan terus, kearah sebuah villa yang tak jauh berada di depannya. Sesekali umpatan umpatan kasar terlontar dari mulutnya. Mata hitamnya setajam elang nampak terfokus pada satu titik.

Villa. Villa di depannya itu yang menjadi tujuannya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju depan pagar yang lumayan tinggi, yang di tulisi dengan papan **"WILAYAH TERLARAG"** denagn gembok berantai yang mengunci pagar itu. Pemuda itu nampak sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tinggi tinggi kopernya, dan melemparkannya melewati pagar itu. lalu ia memanjat pagar yang tidak lumayan tinggi itu. Kini ia sudah berada di dalam pagar, di dalam wilayah terlarang.

Menurut penduduk Tokyo Selatan, villa itu. Villa yang di sebut sebut dengan Villa Salju. Merupakan hunian arwah yang sudah meninggal. Konon ada sebuah kejadian mengerikan di Villa Salju. Tepatnya sekitar 100 tahun yang lalu. Seorang manusia yang tergila gila dengan hal misteri, mencoba membuka gerbang merah. Dan orang tersebut mati sebelum menutup gerbang tersebut.

Gerbang merah adalah gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia manusia dan dunia vampire. Gerbang itu sudah di segel di dalam sebuah buku hitam. Hanya dengan membuka kembali buku hitam itu, maka gerbang merah akan muncul dan membawamu kedalam dunia. Dimana dunia itu hanya ada malam, tanpa ada matahari untuk esok hari. Hanya ada bulan sabit dan bulan purnama.

Villa Salju. Adalah sebutan yang di berikan untuk Villa tersebut. Karena hanya ada warna putih untuk Villa itu, tanpa ada hijau ataupun warna lain. Anehnya setiap tumbuhan yang tumbuh di area Villa Salju akan menjadi es layaknya salju. Maka dari itu di sebut dengan Villa Salju. Kembali pada cerita.

Pemuda itu nampak membuka pintu besar berwana putih di depannya. Begitu ia masuk kedalam ruangan segera ia lepas mantel hangat dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Ia nampak berjalan masuk menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bercat putih. Ia pun memasuki pintu itu.

Kini ia berada di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang hanya berhiaskan warna putih. Namun ada satu benda yang aneh, satu benda yang memiliki perbedaan warna selain putih. Satu benda yang mengingatkannya dengan masa lalu.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju sebuah sofa putih namun lusuh. Terdapat buku bewarna merah jambu tergeletak di sofa tersebut. Ia pun duduk seraya mengambil buku pink itu. Di bukanya pada halaman pertama. Terdapat tulisan "**Haruno Sakura Love Uchiha Sasuke**" yang membuat masa lalunya seakan di putar kembali. Ya, tepatnya 10 tahun yang lalu. Tepat saat musim dingin.

**Flash Back On.**

Tokyo High School. Adalah nama sekolah menengah atas yang terkenal di Tokyo, tepatnya di pusat kota. Hanya orang orang yang memiliki harta bergelimang dan kecerdasan di atas rata ratalah yang bisa di terima di THS.

Nampak sebuah mobil sport merah memasuki gerbang THS. Saat pintu mobil itu di buka, nampak sosok gadis berambut merah muda turun dari kursi kemudi. Dialah Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno. Pewaris Haruno Corp. dan pewaris darah _Vampire_ murni.

Haruno Sakura berjalan dengan santainya, melewati koridor sekolah yang nampak ramai sekali. Banyak para siswa yang berdiri di sisi koridor hanya untuk melihatnya, ada juga yang berniat menggodanya. Namun hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum ramah ala keluarga Haruno.

Padahal semua siswa siswi THS tau kalau Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke. Namun karena Sasuke tak ada di samping Sakura, para siswa memiliki kesempatan merebut hati sang Haruno dari Uchiha Sasuke. Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan eh?. Mungkin seperti itu definisi untuk para siswa THS.

Namun sepertinya mereka salah dengan penglihatan mereka, karena..

"Sasuke-kun". Ucap Sakura seraya berlari kearah pemuda tampan yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

"Hn". Hanya satu kata singkat yang menjawab panggilah gadisnya.

Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Sakura, ketika kekasihnya sudah di sampingnya. Seraya memeluk pinggangnya. Nampak pasangan yang romantis dan serasi. Gelap dengan cerah, onyx dengan emerald, Uchiha dengan Haruno. Nampak serasi bukan?.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Nampak sosok gadis berambut merah menatap sinis pasangan di depannya. Ia memegang sesuatu di saku jaket miliknya seraya tersenyum aneh kearah pasangan yang baru saja melenggang pergi. Tepatnya kearah Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Tapi Haruno Sakura nampak baru saja keluar dari kelasnya. Hari ini ia memutuskan tidak pulang bersama kekasihnya Sasuke. Karena ia sudah janji di taman belakang sekolah dengan Karin, teman barunya. Yang baru di kenalnya saat istirahat makan siang tadi.

Karin menyuruhnya untuk menemui dirinya di taman belakang sekolah. Tanpa di temani siapa pun. Dan ia pun menurutinya.

Sakura berjalan kearah taman belakang sekolah dengan mantel hangat milik Sasuke. Mengenal mala mini adalah awal musim dingin dan salju akan turun. Sasuke tak mau Sakura sampai sakit karena menggigil kedinginan. Alhasil ia bersikeras menyuruh Sakura membawa mantelnya. Padahal tanpa menggunakan mantelpun Sakura tak akan sakit ataupun mati kedinginan. Itu karena dia adalah vampire, dan vampire tidak akan mati kecuali di tusuk jantungnya. Ya tepat di jantung.

Sakura kini sampai di taman belakang THS. Ia mengedarkan pandang, mencari sosok berambut merah. Dan ketemu, sosok itu berdiri di balik pohon yang lumayan besar dan membelakanginya. Tanpa curiga Sakura berlari menuju sosok berambut merah itu.

"Karin".

'_CRAASH'_

'_JLEB'_

"Akh..!". Rintih Sakura saat mendapati dirinya tertusuk sebuah pisau lipat tepat di dada sebelah kiri. Yang artinya tepat di organ jantungnya. Namun pisau itu tak sampai mengenai jantungnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?". ucap Sakura seraya memegangi dadanya yang terkena pisau itu. Luka di lehernya tak ia pedulikan, toh akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah luka di dada kirinya tepat di pisau yang menancap di dadanya.

"Hahaha. Ternyata benar dugaanku kalau kau itu vampire. Sa-ku-ra". Ucap Karin seraya tertawa iblis dan perlahan memojokan Sakura kearah danau kecil di belakangnya.

"Da-darimana kau tau".

"Ohh jadi benar ya? Kau itu vampire. Tentu tidak sia sia aku menyogok penjaga perpustakaan kota untuk meminjamkan buku tentang sejarah vampire Tokyo". Ucap Karin terus berjalan maju, reflek Sakura terus mundur hingga ia berada di batas danau.

"…"

"Dan namamu tercantum. Sebagai pewaris tahtah Kerajaan Haruno". Ucap Karin menyeringai kejam. Tanpa di duga Karin mendorong tubuh Sakura, hingga tercebur di dalam danau.

"Sayounara Haruno Sakura. Selamat menikmati akhir kematianmu". Ucap Karin seraya pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terambang di danau.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam menembus jalanan kota Tokyo yang sepi karena di salju turun. Sasuke yang saat tadi memiliki perasaan tidak enak, karena sendari tadi gadisnya tidak menghubunginya. Ia langsung menyambar mantel dan kunci mobil miliknya dan segera melesa kearah gedung THS.

Sasuke memakirkan asal mobilnya lalu segera berlari keluar menembus terpaan badai salju. Tujuan utamanya adalah pergi ke taman belakang THS. Dan memastikan bahwa gadisnya baik baik saja.

Sesampainya ia di taman belakang. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat sosok gadis yang di kenalnya tengah mengambang di danau. Kulitnya yang sudah pucat makin pucat dan agak membiru. Sasuke segera menyeret tubuh Sakura dan membawanya kepermukaan.

Ia menidurkannya di bawah pohon besar tak jauh dari danau tersebut. Ia pun membelalak kaget ketika mennyadari sebuah pisau tertancap di dada kiri Sakura. Perlahan ia cabut pisau itu dari dada kiri Sakura, sangat berhati hati.

"Akh..!". Rintih Sakura ketika pisau itu berhasil di cabut dari dada kiri Sakura. Sasuke segera menutup lubang menganga di dada kiri Sakura dengan mantel miliknya.

"Sakura bertahanlah. Kita akan ke rumah sakit, sekarang". Ucap Sasuke hendak menggendong Sakura namun di tolak oleh Sakura.

"T-tidak usah Sa….suke-kun. Antarkan aku ke villa ku. Ku mohon". Ucap Sakura tersendat sendat. "Uhuk..uhuk". seketika darah keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia terbatuk.

"Tidak. Kau harus di bawa ke rumah sakit kalau tidak—".

"Ku mohon. Ini per—uhuk—mintaan ter..akhirku. Sa..suke-kun". Ucap Sakura dengan kepayahan. "Onegai~".

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera berlari seraya menggendong Sakura ala briddel style kearah mobil miliknya. Ia segera meletakkan Sakura di samping kursi kemudi, lalu ia segera bergegas masuk. Dan mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, melesat menembus badai salju di Tokyo.

.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di depan pintu gerbang villa keluarga Haruno. Ia segera membopong Sakura masuk kedalam villa. Sakura memintanya membawa dirinya ke ruang perpustakaan yang berada di pojok villa, dan ia turuti.

Tetesan tetesan darah di lantai perlahan menghilang, sebagai tanda kepergian Sakura. Sasuke segera meletakkan Sakura di sofa putih di ruangan itu, gadisnya yang sudah sekarat nampak berusaha bangun.

Sakura menghadap pintu berwarna merah di depannya. Seraya mengangkat tangannya, dan pintu itu terbuka. Perlahan luka di dada Sakura menutup perlahan dan hilang tanpa bekas. Pintu tersebut tertutup kembali, dan Sakura jatuh di lantai, kalau saja tak ada tangan Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya.

Sasuke melontarkan pandangan tak percaya apa yang barusan ia lihat. Ternyata selama ini, selama ini vampire yang di buru oleh penduduk kota Tokyo. Makhluk yang di jadikan ajang untuk berlomba lomba mendapatkan kekayaan harta melimpah. Ternyata selama ini vampire itu kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura. Gadisnya, kekasihnya, miliknya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini? Aku benar benar tak percaya bahwa kau adalah sosok vampire itu. Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa?". Ucap Sasuke tanpa ia sadari liquid bening jatuh keluar dari kedua matanya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke menangis.

"Jangan menangis Sasuke". Sakura berucap lirih seraya menyentuh air mata Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa Sakura?".

"Kau tau Sasuke? Aku di takdirkan menjadi sosok vampire tanpa jiwa. Sosok penghuni kegelapan. Sosok yang selalu sendirian tanpa teman. Namun ketika awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasakan rasanya memiliki jiwa. Memiliki kasih sayang, memiliki cinta Sasuke".

"…"

"Maaf aku tak pernah memberitahumu sosokku yang sebenarnya. Aku tak pernah memberi tahumu karena aku terlalu takut. Aku takut kau menjauhiku lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku.. aku—".

"Tidak. Aku tak akan pernah melakukan seperti itu, sekalipun kau sosok kejam pembunuh yang berkedok malaikat. Aku tak pernah berfikiran akan menjauh darimu. Bagiku kau tetap gadis periang yang cantik dan manis". Ucap Sasuke tulus. Perlahan tubuh Sakura menghilang secara perlahan, Sasuke yang kaget ketika mendapati Sakura perlahan menghilang.

"Sa-sakura?".

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi, aku harus kembali ke kerajaan Haruno. Menjalankan tugasku layaknya seorang ratu". Ucap Sakura.

"Kumohon. Jangan pergi, jangan meninggalkanku".

"Maaf Sasuke. Suatu saat aku akan menemuimu. Aku akan kembali bersamamu". Ucap Sakura seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi. Sampai kapan?".

"Aku sendiri tak tau Sasuke-kun. Maaf, waktuku sudah benar benar habis. Sasuke-kun". Ucap Sakura seraya menghilang layaknya debu yang bertebaran.

"…"

"Sayounara". Ucap Sakura terakhir sebelum dirinya benar benar menghilang seperti di sapu angin.

.

.

.

**Flash Back Off.**

Sasuke menangis. Menangis dalam ruangan itu seraya memegang erat buku bersampul pink itu. Ia menangisi kesendiriannya, menangisi kebodohannya, menangisi kepergian Sakura. Ia bahkan berulang kali menyebut nama Sakura.

Sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun Sakura meninggalkannya, membawa semua cinta miliknya. Hingga ia rela melepas nama Uchiha, hanya demi menunggu Sakura. Hanya Sakura yang ia inginkan, tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sakura di hatinya.

"Maaf Sakura. Maafkan aku, kumohon datanglah. Jika perlu bawa aku ke duniamu. Dunia yang hanya ada malam. Aku akan setia menunggumu Sakura". Ucap Sasuke di sertai dengan tangisannya.

"Kau memang cengeng Sasuke". Ucap seseorang di belakangnya. Sontak Sasuke menoleh, ia terbeliak kaget tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Haruno Sakura telah ada di depannya, tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sa-Sakura?". Ucap Sasuke tak percaya. Sakura yang selama ini ia tunggu ada di hadapannya dengan gaun layaknya Ratu yang ia pakai. Dan juga sebuah mahkota hitam yang menghiasi rambut indahnya.

"Tadaima Sasuke-kun".

"Okaeri Sakura". Ucap Sasuke di sertai dengan senyum tulus. Sakura berlari menerjang kearah Sasuke yang sudah membuka lebar tangannya. Menyambut Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kemari ingin mengajakmu ke duniaku. Bersamaku, menjadi pemimpin kerajaan Haruno". Ucap Sakura.

"Pasti Sakura. Pasti aku menerimanya".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo". Ucap Sakura seraya menggandeng tangan Sasuke menuju gerbang merah yang terbuka.

Seketika Villa Salju berubah menjadi villa tua yang terlihat sudah tak terawat. Buku kenangan merah muda itu telah menghilang seperti debu.

_News Berita._

_Telah di temukan mayat seorang pemuda. Di duga pemuda tersebut adalah putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto. Di duga pemuda itu mati akibat ulah para vampire yang berulah lagi setelah sekian tahun tak menampakan wujudnya, karena terdapat bekas gigitan di lehernya._

_Mayat Uchiha Bungsu itu akan segera di lakukan autopsi di Rumah Sakit Tokyo. Keluarga korban namak tak menerima kepergian korban, terutama sang Ibu. Uchiha Mikoto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat salju turun kau pergi meninggalkanku. Saat salju turun pula kau datang dan berkata "semua akan baik baik saja". Dan saat salju turun pula_

_Kau datang dengan wujud reinkarnasimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Author Note : **_Ya berakhir dengan GaJenya fict oneshoot pertama saya. Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah berfikiran untuk membuat fict Oneshoot ini, namun tiba tiba ide gila terlintas di kepala saya. Saya membuat fict oneshoot ini untuk merayakan Event Tomat Ceri. Saya juga tidak memiliki niatan untuk menang di event ini, kalau menang ya saya bersyukur. Tujuan saya ingin meramaikan event ini ^^ meski tidak menang sekalipun._

_Yosh. HAPPY EVENT BANJIR TOMAT CERI. Ayo ramaikan Event ini dengan cerita cerita kalian para Author ^^._


End file.
